Black Rain: A Fable Story
by Kinoko-Mushrooms
Summary: A story that not only follows our Hero, but one that follows his assassin.
1. Prolog

Black Rain: A Fable Story

I played this game when it first came out and LOVED it. That was what my whole Christmas break was about, Fable and my new Xbox. Ahhhh good memories. Anyway; I've been thinking of this story for years, and just never really felt like writing it out, until now.

**Rate M for Mature.** ((I've always wanted to say that.)) But it has language and in later chapter it is very suggestive and there are some sexual actions. There is also good old fashion VIOLENCE. ((Very graphic might I add-at least I hope it is….))

_**FABLE:**_**Fable is a video game for Xbox. It was developed by Big Blue Box, a satellite of Lionhead Studios, and was published by Microsoft. **

In other words; NO it does not belong to me. I'm just a fan. BUT other characters mentioned such as Mina, Knight and other characters that you have never heard of were created by me. Character such as the Guild Master, Lady Grey, and of course the main character Hero.- He original does not have a name in the game, but I always just end up calling him Hero as a name.

_**Prolog Oh Little one…..**_

The small town of Bowerstone was peaceful and beautiful. The birds were singing, mothers were doing laundry while fathers were working doing other things. Children ranging in age from about five to fifteen were running around, heading for the local school.

The schoolmaster held the door open as kids ran inside, screaming and laughing.

"Morning Mr. Nubble!" Most of the kids said to the teacher. He just smiled and nodded back to them. Suddenly a younger girl, who looked to be about twelve, approached him holding a doll. She was looking down, being very shy.

"Why good morning Miss Mina. What is it that you have there?" Mr. Nubble had asked the girl. She was rather short, only about five feet even. Her hair was long and reached her lower back. It was braided and the shade of the sun. She looked up at him and had eyes the color of the greenest fields.

"Morning…I found one of those dolls you were looking for Mr. Nubble." Mina handed him the doll still looking down, it was a Thunder Doll.

"Ah! This is most excellent. Good job Mina." He patted her head as he went to the front of the blackboard, and placed the doll on his desk. Mina took a set in the back of the room.

"Alright kids!" Mr. Nubble got their attention. "Do you know what this is?" He asked holding up the doll that little Mina just gave him.

"It's a stupid old doll!" One of the boys yelled. The kids laughed and Mr. Nubble rolled his eyes.

"Yes…..it's a doll. And watch your mouth or I'll have a balvorine eat your tongue." The boy said not anther word as Mina laughed, no one hearing her of course.

"This kids, is a Thunder Doll. He's a great hero and well known for his fighting in the arena. Does anyone know WHERE our heroes come from?" He looked around the room, no one raised their hand.

"Oh come on. Someone has to know. We live right next to it!" He looked around as the kids only looked confused. Then a boy who had black hair and looked a bit older then Mina raised his hand.

"Yes Knight?" Mr. Nubble called out. The boy looked up and had eyes that were bright blue.

"The Hero's Guild…." This boy also seemed rather shy, but smiled as the teacher nodded his head.

"That's right! The Hero's Guild is run by a man named Weaver, the Guildmaster. Thunder trained there and is now one of the best heroes ever known." Mr. Nubble seemed rather proud of this fact as he sat the doll on top of some books.

"Well kids. We were going to just do some book work…" Suddenly the kids started moaning in disgust. The teacher just laughed. "I said WERE. But since it's such a lovely day were going to the picnic area. The other day a hero from the guild cleaned it out of those horrible wasp demons." The teacher shivered at the thought of those huge bugs.

"Isn't _still_ dangerous to go there?" An older girl who was about fifteen seemed concerned. The other kids then realized the same thing and started to worry. The only one who didn't seem to care was Mina.

"Ah…not to worry kids. I asked the Guildmaster personally to send one of his heroes to accompany us there." The teacher smiled as the kids started to cheer. Just then a boy who was in his late teens entered the school.

"Hello….I'm Hero. I was sent by the guild to take you to the picnic area?" The boy had dark hair, but kind eyes. He wore simple clothes, just like everyone else. The teacher smiled and the kids jumped up, some of the boys jumping on Hero.

"Hey now! Get off of him." The teacher demanded as they did what he asked. Hero just laughed.

"Ah, it's alright. I was once a boy." Hero smiled down at them. Mina looked up at him and he patted her head.

"Wow. You have the brightest green eyes I've ever seen." Mina looked down and blushed, as Hero was very cute. Mr. Nubble smiled too as he filed the kids out of the town, talking to Hero as they walked. All the other kids were talking to each other, except for Mina. As she walked, she just looked on at Hero.

Once they finally left the town, and Hero had received his weapons back from the guard, the kids started to run and scream everywhere.

"HEY! Get back in line. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Mr. Nubble called to the kids, only this time they didn't listen as some of them ran off to far. Mostly the boys ran off, including the one known as Knight.

"Don't worry…." Hero said as he suddenly disappeared in a blue light and appeared in front of the boys, who had the pants scared off of them.

"AHH!!" Screamed Knight as he fell to the ground.

"You guys need to listen better….or your not going to make it to the picnic area." That seemed more like a threat then anything. Quickly the boys listened and ran back to their teacher and apologized. The teacher seemed very surprised by this, but just kept on walking.

Nothing had come out to attack them as they made it to the picnic area. The kids then knew it was okay to run off. The only one who didn't was once again Mina. Mr. Nubble and Hero sat at a bench and watched the kids. Mina sat down next to some stone walls, poking at the dirt. Hero noticed this and turned to Mr. Nubble.

"Hey…what's with that girl with the green eyes? She doesn't seem very social…" Hero raised an eyebrow as he looked on.

"OH Mina? Oh she's fine. Mina has always been like this, always shy and never wanted to play with the other kids. It's just her thing." Mr. Nubble pulled some papers our to grade.

"Umm. That's so weird for a child to just sit there….what's her story?" Hero was very interested in this girl.

"Umm, let me think." Mr. Nubble put his feather pen down and looked at Mina, who hadn't noticed them at all.

"Well…her mother died when she was very little. She lives with her dad in the town. But he's really never around; but if he is around, he's always getting hammered at the local tavern." Mr. Nubble went back to his papers.

"And she's just….okay?" Hero asked still watching the girl.

"She seems to be. Always gets to school on time, has food, clean clothes. I KNOW her father doesn't do it for her. Just gives her money once a week. To be honest…I'm not even sure what his career is. But they have money and she mostly takes care of herself. Nothing seems really that wrong." Mr. Nubble placed a few papers into some books and noticed that Hero had left and started to walk over to Mina.

"He's going to get himself into trouble…" He mumbled to himself, just going back to grading.

Hero made his way to Mina as she looked up.

"Hello Mina…" Hero said sitting next to her. "Why are you playing by yourself?" He asked as he also poked the ground with a stick.

"I don't like the other kids….." Mina said, not sounding upset at all.

"Oh, are they mean to you?" Hero asked concerned.

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because…" Mina looked up at him. "They're fucking stupid." Hero looked a little shocked to hear such words come from a little girl.

"Mina! Why would you say that?" Hero now tried not to laugh.

"Because they are….. They have no idea what the world is going to do too them. All the killing and greed is covered from their eyes. Those 'kids' have no idea what is going on in the real world. Those gates of Bowerstone keep them safe and unknowing. I'm one of the only kids…one of the only people that know what's really going on. They are such brats and are going to go grow up to be nothing but simple men and bar maids." She smiled at him, being very confident in her speech.

"How old are you Mina?" Hero asked.

"I'm fourteen." She kept poking the ground. Hero was a little shocked by her age. She was much older then she appeared.

"Okay. So…if those kids are going to be 'simple' as you say; what are you going to do?" Hero turned her head so she would look at him.

"I'm going to be the world's greatest warrior…."

Fin

Okay…that was the first prolog. Please Review. I know that everyone asks this…and you might not do it. But….It'll make both of us feel better. . Even if you don't like it; tell me you hate it. I need to know this because of my writing skills…..which I understand may not be the greatest…so don't ripe me a new asshole please…..

_I hope you enjoy future chapter and stories!_


	2. Chapter 1

Black Rain: A Fable Story

**Rate M for Mature.** ((I've always wanted to say that.)) But it has language and in later chapter it is very suggestive and there are some sexual actions. There is also good old fashion VIOLENCE. ((Very graphic might I add-at least I hope it is….))

_**FABLE:**_**Fable is a video game for Xbox. It was developed by Big Blue Box, a satellite of Lionhead Studios, and was published by Microsoft. **

In other words; NO it does not belong to me. I'm just a fan. BUT other characters mentioned such as Mina (Black Rain), Knight and other characters that you have never heard of were created by me. Character such as the Guild Master, Lady Grey, and of course the main character Hero.- He original does not have a name in the game, but I always just end up calling him Hero as a name.

Chapter One: Assassin Black Rain

A few years later in the same picnic area stood a very pretty and curvy girl with long blonde hair that was held up in a high pony-tail. She looked about seventeen or so and had bright green eyes. The girl's clothes were not very common. She wore tight black pants, a sleeveless corset top that was tied in the back from her tailbone all the way up to the back of her neck. It was also tied in the front, but stopped at the bottom of her large breasts. The corset shirt was loose around her neck and was large enough to cover the bottom part of her face. Her hands were covered by large black gantlets with reddish black rings around the wrists; and they matched the large boots she wore, rings being around her ankles. She had large belts around her waist and a few swords. On her back was a small bag that held food, potions and what not.

"Wow….I haven't thought of that day in years…." The girl said as she sat next to a stone wall and started to poke the ground with a large stick.

"That was….five years ago…" She was confirming to herself about her past. The girl then laughed.

"I wonder what that Hero guy is doing now. Maybe he's dead…was eaten by a balvorine. Or got his head cut off by some bandits." The girl thought of ways that the man she met so many years ago may have died. She then stood up with a small grunt and stretched her arms.

"Oh…no worries. If he's alive then good for him. I need to go…I'm going to be late…." Suddenly the girl jumped up high into the trees as she ran across them with ease.

She finally made her way to the town of Oakvale. It was lively as before, maybe even a little more. Little kids ran past the girl as she smiled.

"Ah….so young…." She walked over past the coastline, walking into the bandit's hideout. She was approached by some huge men, but she did not look scared; although any other person would be, due just to the size difference between the girl and the bandits.

"State your name!" One of them called. He wore mostly red, and had his face covered, except for his eyes. The girl raised an eyebrow as if insulted. For him to demand, not ask, something from her.

"I am Black Rain, the assassin you called upon." Black Rain then took out a short sword and cut the man's head off. The girl has moved so quickly that neither of the bandits saw her move. Blood dripped from her blade as the rest of the bandit's blood soiled the ground.

"If you wish for my services….then I suggest NOT being so goddamn rude!" She took the other man by his collar, only because he was closer to her height.

"Don't hurt me!" The man screamed. It was obvious now that he was new, and was NO where near as ruthless as the other bandits.

"Take me to the one in charge and I won't cut you worthless head off." Black Rain threw him to the ground. The useless man got up and ran into the campsite. He ran up to other bandits and asked for a man.

"Do you know where Knight went?" He asked a few of the men as Black Rain was right behind him.

"Knight...oh no…." She looked disguised as a man from behind her put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mina?" Black Rain turned around and recognized the man that stood before her. It was the very same Knight that she grew up with.

"I…don't go by that anymore." She took his hand off of her and took a step back. The bandit that she scared before went up to Knight.

"Sir…this is Black Rain, the one you requested." He looked at her, still scared. Knight looked at her in disbelief.

"No way….Little Mina is the infamous Black Rain?" Black Rain then punched him in the stomach and he feel to his knees. The other bandits stood and started for her, only to be stopped by the wave of Knight's hand.

"No….it's alright." He then stood, although it was a little difficult.

"I said not to call me that….If you don't want to call me Black Rain, Rain is just fine…." She crossed her arms over her chest. Knight just chuckled.

"You're either really stupid for hitting me in the middle of a bandit camp…or you really live up to your reputation." Knight managed to stand up straight, although it was painful.

"I'll let you decide…Now….Tell me WHO it is that you want dead. It'll cost you 30,000 gold…." Rain then put her hand to her hip. She didn't want to be here, but it was a job. Knight laughed.

"30,000? Are you kidding?" Knight started to laugh, and so did the other bandits.

Rain just shrugged.

"Well….If you don't want me to do it then fine. I've got other jobs to do." Rain then turned heel to leave. But suddenly Knight grabbed her hand.

"Oh no please. I was only laughing because I thought that maybe it would have cost more." Knight seemed to be pleading for her not to leave. Rain pulled her hand away and looked at him like he was nuts.

"I should have raised the price…." Rain said to herself. Knight smiled at her. He sure didn't act like a bandit, nor did he look like one. His hair was still jet black, maybe even darker then before. Rain looked into his eyes and they were as blue as the first day she met him so many years ago. He was much taller now of course, Rain only reached his shoulders. Knight was very well build and looked to be about twenty himself. He wore dark robes of black and red, along with mage gloves. Rain guessed that he had learned the ways of the Will; but so had she.

"Please….Mi….I mean Rain. Follow me into my tent, we have business to discuss." Knight waved his hand for her to follow, and she did. Rain looked behind her and noticed that some of his men were following her.

"Knight….do they have to follow us?" Rain turned to look at them, some of them jumped.

"OH…I'm sorry. It's a new thing. Our leader, TwinBlade, was just killed by a man from the guild." Knight walked into a very large tent, and held the flap open to let Black Rain in. The other bandits looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to be in there by yourself with her?" One of the men asked. Knight raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Don't worry guys. If _anything_ is going to happen…well…..That would be rather nice." He laughed as the other men still looked nervous. Knight walked back into the tent, pulling the flap over. He saw that Black Rain had made herself comfortable sitting in a very large chair. She was even eating some of the grapes that were in a bowl. With her face mask down, showing her whole face; he noticed that she was striking.

"Nice set-up. Bet it beats the good old days of Bowerstone." Rain looked around. Knight nodded as he sat in a smaller chair. Rain's legs were crossed, making her look very feminine and even curvier sitting down.

"Eh, it's life. A bandit's life is not as exhilarating as most people say. But I bet an assassin's life….I'm still in shock that YOU of all people are Black Rain…." Knight sat back in the chair, just looking at her.

"Well….I have to say I NEVER thought that Mr. Goody Knight would be the leader of a bandit camp. And one to cause so much trouble too…." Rain smiled and laughed. "Never mind….. It DOES fit you!" Knight shook his head.

"Yeah…I suppose it does. If you think about it; an assassin fits you as well. Quiet, although you have become a bit more outgoing. You're fast, deadly, beautiful." Knight stopped as he noticed that she had blushed. Black Rain turned her head, so that he wouldn't look at her anymore.

"Yeah….Can we get on with the business and stop thinking of the past?" Rain requested as she started to eat more grapes.

"Yes…lets." Knight pulled out a huge bag of money. "This is the 30,000 you requested. Now the one I want you to kill is a man from the guild." Rain nodded as he spoke.

"You think that I have a problem killing a man from the guild?" She continued eating as she looked to him. Knight shook his head.

"No…I didn't think so. I'm just warning you that if he managed to kill TwinBlade, then you might be in over your head." Knight looked more concerned then anything. Rain just laughed.

"Oh please….No offense, but TwinBlade was HUGE. He was very clumsy, and slow. I'm not surprised that someone didn't finish him off sooner…" Black Rain stopped eating as she looked to Knight, who looked a little insulted.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Knight shook his head. "This man…I just want you to be careful. He was able to enter our camp by disguising himself as one of our men. I have no idea how he was able to do so…but he did. He is also very skilled in the way of the Will, very skilled. He also has a pretty good selection of weapons…."

"As if that matters Knight!" Rain had interrupted him. She then sighed loudly. "Just give me his name….and I'll find him. I'm a pro hun. You don't need to worry." Rain smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. Knight nodded his head.

"The man from the guild…his name is Hero." Knight looked up at her as her face suddenly changed. He wants her to kill the very same man whom she met so many years ago. Rain looked down then back up.

"Hero….his head will be yours." With that she took the money and walked out of the bandit camp. Knight looked on.

"Mina…..you've changed so much…." Knight watched her as she jumped into the trees above.

Fin

Okay…first chapter. Please tell me if you like it or not so I know whether or not to continue posting this story. Because I'll still write for just sheer fun, but I won't post.

_Thank you for reading and PLEASE review. Please?_


End file.
